Segundos pensamientos
by phadium
Summary: A base de un tonto pensamiento el cual pudo ignorar como muchos otros, su vida empezara tener cambios tan drásticos que ni siquiera en sueños llego a imaginar. [KagaKuro] [AoKuro]
1. Chapter 1

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Segundos pensamientos.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**1**

Desde hace bastante rato que el entrenamiento se había terminado y en ese momento se encontraba caminando solo hasta el Maji, pues Kuroko le había rechazado la invitación de ir con el ya que según esto esa misma tarde se vería con otra persona por lo que no podría acompañarlo. No le tomo mucha importancia y le dijo que estaba bien. Aun que debía de aceptar que tuvo un poco de curiosidad por saber quien era esa persona, pues que el supiera, Kuroko se la pasaba en la escuela y en la casa.

Cuando por fin llego, entro al local y como siempre pidió una cantidad exagerada de hamburguesas -o al menos eso es lo que pensaba la gente- y se sentó en una de las tantas mesitas que estaban ahí. No supo cuanto tiempo le llevo para poder terminase las hamburguesas pero cuando termino, salio para dirigirse directamente a su casa.

Se sentía raro caminando solo, sin la compañía habitual del bajito. Pero tampoco era si hubiera mucha diferencia puesto que aun que se fueran juntos, el silencio en el que iba metido en ese momento era el mismo. Ya casi al llegar a su departamento, vio una cancha que no estaba tan lejos de ahí y aprovechando que traía un balón de basket en sus manos, decidió que seria una buena idea jugar un rato.

O eso pensaba hasta que vio que la cancha ya estaba ocupada por otras dos personas. Ya sera para la otra pensó, siguiendo su camino. Por pura inercia, al llegar al lugar donde estaba la cancha, giro su vista hacia las personas que estaban ahí, encontrándose con nada mas y nada menos que con Kuroko que jugaba con Aomine. O al menos eso intentaba pues cada que conseguía tener el balón, le era arrebatado por el mas alto para luego encestar.

Se detuvo a observar, se le hacia bastante esa extraña escena. Parecía que mantenían una platica mientras jugaban ya que en algunos momentos soltaban una que otra risa provocada por algo dicho por el contrario. Pocas veces veía sonreír de esa manera a Kuroko y aun que Aomine no le agradara en lo absoluto, agradecía que al menos el pudiera hacerlo sonreír y hacer que dejara esa cara de poker por unos minutos. Ya después de un rato el juego termino, y ambos fueron a sentarse en una de las bancas que estaba ahí y empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

Ya decidido a irse, retomo su camino, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo. Pero lo que vio le hizo quedarse hecho piedra en su lugar. En el mismo instante que el volteo, vio como el moreno tomaba a Kuroko por el cuello acercándolo hacia el para luego plantarle un beso en la boca. Y el bajito ni siquiera pareció importarle que estuvieran en la calle, pues le devolvió el beso de la misma forma al otro.

Nunca pensó que Kuroko tuviera gustos distintos. Bueno, mas bien pensó que ni siquiera estaba interesado en tener a alguien como pareja, siendo hombre o mujer. No es algo que le molestara de todos modos, había estado viviendo en Estados Unidos por mucho tiempo y estaba bastante acostumbra a encontrar ese tipo de cosas allá. Así que mas que asqueado estaba sorprendido.

Pero aun que lo había visto con sus propios ojos, mañana le preguntaría al peli celeste para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocado.

Sin mas, llego a su casa, se saco los zapatos y camino hasta su cuarto, dejando su mochila a un lado de la cama aun no era muy tarde pero dejándose vencer por el sueño que traía encima, termino durmiéndose minutos después.

….

Al día siguiente, despertado por los insistentes rayos del sol que le daban de lleno en la cara, indicándole que ya tenia que levantarse, y el molesto trinar de los pájaros. Se levanto con movimientos exageradamente lentos, aun con los ojos cerrados, queriendo así autoconvencerse de que aun estaba dormido y eso solo era un sueño. Lamentándose cuando topo contra la pared de su cuarto.

-Maldicion...

Sobándose el área donde se golpeo, abrió la puerta y fue a su baño, dándose una ducha rápida, pues ya era tarde. Cuando termino, se puso el uniforme y partió hacia la escuela. Acordándose en el camino de lo que había visto el día anterior y volviéndose a decir que tenia que preguntarle a Kuroko sobre eso.

Ya llegando, entro a su respectiva aula y sentó en su lugar, percatándose de que el bajito no estaba, solo su mochila. Se le hizo raro ya que siempre estaba leyendo algún libro o algo por el estilo, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención pensó que seria mejor esperarlo.

El peli celeste llego rato después, con su habitual cara de poker, sentándose detrás del pelirrojo. Le pico el hombro con su dedo indice, tratando de esa manera llamar su atención.

-Kagami kun

El mencionado se giro.

-¿Que sucede?

-La entrenadora me pidió que te dijera que hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

Sin necesidad de que el pelirrojo preguntara su pequeña duda obtuvo respuesta con lo dicho por el otro. Y antes de poder voltearse, recordó lo que quería preguntar desde ayer. Aun que la verdad no sabia como preguntarle de un modo correcto, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarlo sutilmente.

-Oye Kuroko, ¿Tu y Aomine son pareja?

-¿Eh?

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó el.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:** _Hola! :D Hoy me anime a publicar este pequeño prologo de lo que sera mi nueva historia, claro esta que así va a ser si así lo quieren. La historia es un poco simple por así decirlo, pero mientras transcurra la historia verán como todo se empieza a complicar... en muchos aspectos._

_Si no es mucho pedir les agradecería que me dejaran aunque sea un pequeño review diciendo "Sigue" o algo por el estilo. Así sabre que cuento con su apoyo. ¡Nos leemos!_

_-Phadium._


	2. Chapter 2

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Segundos pensamientos.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**2**

-¿Eh?

La pregunta fue tan repentina e inesperada que Kuroko no fue capaz de decir mas que eso. Podría decirse que olvido como respirar, y sin que pudiera evitarlo un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Como es que Kagami sabia de aquello?

Al parecer el mas alto se dio cuenta de que haberlo preguntado de esa forma fue muy malo. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de Kuroko, pues parecía estar en otro mundo, cosa rara en el.

-L-lo siento, quiero decir, es que ayer te vi con el mientras... se besaban.

¿Que había dicho? Por eso, justamente por eso, no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en publico, y ahora resulta que la única y primera vez que decidió que estaba bien hacerlo, pasaba esto. Un poco nervioso por lo que iba a molestar, dudo, no queriendo tener una respuesta negativa por parte de Kagami

-¿Te molesta?

Su voz sonó como siempre, monótona, pero si el pelirrojo hubiera sido mas observador, se habría dado cuenta del leve temblor de su voz. Secretamente agradeció que Kagami no fuera así. Cuando este ultimo tardo en contestar su nerviosismo creció un poco mas, imaginándose con que no estaba de acuerdo con su relación con Aomine.

-Pues no, en Estados Unidos tuve muchos amigos como tu, no es algo que no haya visto ya.

Kuroko soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo sin darse cuenta, aliviado por escuchar esa respuesta.

-Solo quería preguntarte.

Después de eso, poco después llego el profesor, haciendo que a platica se diera por terminada. Las cases pasaron como siempre: algunos prestando atención a la clase, otros hablando con algunos compañeros de al lado, y algunos simplemente durmiendo. Ejemplo: Kuroko y Kagami, como siempre. Ya terminando las clases, se dirigieron a a salida para poder ir al Maji juntos, no sin antes haber preguntado si esta vez si podía acompañarlo. Kuroko solo asintió, tomando camino después de eso.

Todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio, o mejor dicho, todo el tiempo. Aun que se suponía que no había cambiado nada con respecto a lo del bajito, se sentía como si algo les impidiera hablar. Ambos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos, mientras procesaban todo.

Por una parte estaba kuroko, agradecía infinitamente tener amigos como Kagami, no sabia que hubiera hecho si este le dijera que por el simple hecho de estar con un hombre ya no lo quisiera tener cerca. Desde que había ingresado a Seirin, nunca tuvo la intención de hacer amigos, el solo iba por el objetivo que tenia: derrotar a la "Generación de los milagros". Para eso necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara y en el momento en el que vio a Kagami supo que el era quien le podría ayudar, pero para suerte suya, al elegirlo a el no solo consiguió lo que necesitaba, si no que también se gano e hizo grandes amistades y también un buen juego en equipo.

Y por otra parte estaba Kagami, que a pesar de que había dicho que estaba bien en que Kuroko tuviera una relación con Aomine, algo le decía que de aquí en adelante iban a pasar cosas malas. Era un mal presentimiento que le hacia tener corrientes eléctricas por toda la espalda, provocando que se pusiera nervioso. Pero aun así no podía no apoyarlo, después de todo era su amigo, y como amigo debía de apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Aun que eso no le quitara el mal presentimiento...

Ya después de que Kagami se terminara sus hamburguesas, ambos tomaron camino a sus respectivas casas, llegando a un punto donde se tenían que separar para poder llegar. Se despidieron con un escueto "Nos vemos mañana". El pelirrojo vio como Kuroko caminaba dándole la espalda y con el nerviosismo encima, se atrevió a hablar:

-¡Espero que me tengas mas confianza de ahora en adelante!.- Su sonrojo se podía ver aun cuando no había mucha luz.- ¡Te apoyare en todo! ¡Soy tu amigo después de todo!

Sabiendo que Kagami no le vería, se permitió soltar una risita, divertido ante del otro. Tratando de que Kagami lo pudiera escuchar, hablo lo mas alto que pudo.

-¡Claro!

Agitando la mano, agitándola en forma de despedida. El otro pareció haberlo escuchado claramente y le devolvía el gesto. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-Y me dices a mi que no diga cosas vergonzosas.- Susurro bajito, sonriendo.

Si que agradecía haberlo conocido.

…...

El sonido de la alarma en su celular le hizo levantarse, sentándose en el borde de la cama aprovecho para poder detener el molesto sonido. Dándose cuenta de que esa era la tercera alarma, la primera sonaba a las siete en punto, la segunda a las siete y media y la tercera faltando diez para las ocho. O estaba muy cansado por alguna razón o su sueño cada vez se hacia mas pesado.

Levantándose como si le hubiera puesto un resorte en el trasero, corrió a darse un baño y una vez que termino se vistió, se puso los zapatos, se despidió de su abuela y a continuación salio lo mas rápido de su casa. Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde.

…...

Una vez que estuvo en frente de la escuela se permitió detenerse y tomar un poco de aire, jadeando por todo el camino que había recorrido corriendo. Muy apenas logro llegar, para su fortuna el profesor aun no había llegado al salón de clase y al minuto después de que se sentó en su pupitre, este hizo acto de presencia, comenzando a dar la clase.

Una vez terminada la jornada, tanto Kuroko como Kagami se dirigieron al gimnasio donde ya todos los de segundo y primero los esperaban. Comenzando así el entrenamiento.

Y aun que esta vez no fue tan duro a comparación de otras veces, terminaron cansados. Y Kuroko mas. Pero aun así hizo el esfuerzo de pararse para poder llegar a las duchas. Una vez que llego se encontró con que los sempais ya estaban a punto de irse y los de primero también. Por lo que los únicos que quedaban eran el y el pelirrojo.

Por lo que vio este ultimo tenia planeado esperarlo pues no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento. Se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo ya que no quería hacerlo esperar mucho, ademas de que ya era bastante tarde. Luego de que salio, ya con un short puesto y una pequeña toalla para poder secarse el cabello tomo su celular pues este había empezado a sonar.

Miro de reojo a Kagami, que aun estaba en una de las bancas, viéndolo a el, según el pelirrojo, despistadamente. Si no se equivocaba tenia un pequeño, pequeñito sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Se pregunto por que estaba de esa manera, pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia, volvió su vista al celular.

Aun que no era una persona que demostrara sus emociones, de las pocas personas que hacían que no fuera así, era precisamente Aomine Daiki quien era la persona que le había mandado un mensaje un tanto... atrevido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al releer el mensaje de texto.

-K-Kuroko...

Por fin se había dignado a hablar.

-¿Que pasa, Kagami kun?

Vio como el sonrojo del alto se intensificaba.

-T-tu espalda, ¿Podrías cubrirla?

Se extraño ante eso, y olvidándose del mensaje se dio tiempo de pensar en por que le decía eso.

-Lo digo por las m-marcas, tienes muchas...

Su rostro se tiño de rojo inmediatamente después de escuchar eso.

"_Que tal si repetimos lo de anoche"_ Decía Aomine en lo que le mando, recordando así que posiblemente el moreno le haya hecho marcas, pues nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de poder hacerlo. Avergonzado, busco su camisa, desesperado por no encontrarla, aun con el color rojo esparcido por sus mejillas.

Kagami no pudo hacer mas que quedarse viendo, teniendo la adorable vista de un Kuroko sonrojado y con el torso desnudo. _"Kuroko es tan hermoso, ese inútil de Aomine escogió bien" pensó_ mientras observaba, ahora que el bajito había encontrado su camiseta, se la ponía lo mas rápido que podía.

Sonrió, para luego poner una cara seria. Regañándose por el tonto y absurdo pensamiento que tuvo anteriormente. ¿Como es que se ponía a pensar tales cosas? Y aun que trato de ignorar, o mejor dicho, olvidar lo de antes, no pudo. Mas bien hizo que se quedara en su cabeza durante todo el trayecto a casa acompañado por Kuroko.

Se estaba empezando a estresar, y mucho. Por mas que quería, no podía dejar de reprenderse por haber pensado eso.

Poco o nada sabia que ese tonto pensamiento le llevaría a tener muchos cambios en su vida de ahora en adelante.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ ¡Aquí un nuevo capitulo! Se que es muy cortito pero tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largo después de este. Em... Como se han de haber dado cuenta, Kagami y Kuroko no se ven mas que como amigos, o al menos hasta el momento, pues ya a partir del tercer capitulo es en donde empieza todo n_n asi que ya va a empezar lo bueno xD. Ah! Y aclaro, este fic ya estaría situado después de la Winter Cup, por eso Aomine y Kuroko de nuevo se llevan bien, muy bien ¬w¬_

_Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¡¿Que les regalaron en este 14 de febrero?! A mi me regalaron muchas orcas gigantescas :D! Y un tiburón, amo a mis amigas por habérmelas regalado, ¡amo a estos dos animales! (y si, me gustan por Makoto y Rin de Free!) _

_Espero que les hayan regalado lo que quisieron, o al menos que se la hayan pasado genial en este día y que se la pasaran con las personas que quieren, yo por mala suerte no tengo novio u.u , ¡pero para eso están las amigas y amigos! _

_¡Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo! Besos~~_

_-Phadium_


	3. Chapter 3

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Segundos pensamientos.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**3**

Cansado de no poder dormir, se levanto y fue directo a la sala, prendiendo la tele para entretenerse con algo. Hizo zapping con el control remoto, buscando un canal, el que sea, que le pudiera quitar esa tonta molestia en la cabeza que no se le había salido desde que estuvo con Kuroko en los vestidores.

Se estaba empezando a irritar, y mucho. Aun que hablara con alguien, escuchara música, jugara basket o hiciera cualquier otra cosa, ese maldito pensamiento no se iba. Y así había estado una semana entera, atormentándose por algo como eso.

La verdad no entendía nada, en ningún maldito minuto de toda esa semana logro entender que era lo que pasaba con el. Había pensado preguntarle a alguno de sus senpais para ver si le podían ayudar, pero era algo demasiado vergonzoso como para contárselo a alguien.

O sea, estábamos hablando de contarles que un chico le pareció lindo y lo peor, ¡Kuroko! Por dios, Kuroko se le hizo lindo. Jamas seria capaz de contar eso. Y aun que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, se moriría e la vergüenza antes de siquiera terminara de hablar. De eso estaba seguro.

Guardaba la esperanza de que su pequeño tormento se terminara. Por que sinceramente se estaba empezando a volver loco. Lo peor de todo es que, como dijo antes, solo había pasado una semana. No quería imaginarse como seria mas adelante si seguía igual.

Cansado de no poder dormir, busco la posición mas cómoda en la que podía estar en el sillón y puso un canal cualquiera, aun que ni siquiera le presto atención del todo.

Aun que al final no pudo dormir ni un poco, y tampoco tenia ganas de ir a la escuela. Ya con el uniforme puesto, tomo su mochila y salio de su departamento. Preparándose mentalmente para otro nuevo, largo y horrible día. Se lleva una de sus manos al puente de su nariz, haciéndose un masaje. Lo que menos quería era un dolor de cabeza, pero claro, su suerte no era precisamente la mas buena en esos momentos.  
>Estaba seguro que si alguien le hablaba solo para alguna tontería o algo por el estilo, por mínimo que fuera, lo golpearía sin dudarlo.<p>

Ya que iba mas temprano de lo normal había decidido jugar basket un rato, trayendo un balón entre sus manos. Cuando llego a una cancha cercana a la escuela empezó a tirar canastas, driblando y haciendo fintas, como si estuviera jugando contra otro jugador.

Así estuvo buen rato, logrando olvidarse de absolutamente todo. Sin excepciones. Teniendo un momento, que al menos para el fue largo, de total tranquilidad mental. Sin pensar un solo minuto lo que llevaba torturándolo desde hace varios días, y que lo había llevado a no estar tranquilo ni por unos minutos, pensando y dándole vueltas a algo que para el no tenia sentido hacerlo. Irónico que pensara algo como eso, pues estaba mas que claro que si se la había pasado dándole vueltas a lo que le estaba pasando.

Aun que todo eso le duro poco. Seguro de que el balón iba a entrar en el aro, lanzo la pelota, como pensó, había encestado. Se escucho el ruido seco que hizo el balón al rebotar contra el piso, luego de eso hizo aman de ir por el, o al menos esa era su intención antes de ver al peli celeste cerca de donde estaba el. Este se dirigía hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Kuroko. Una lastima que no lo hubiera hecho.  
>Tomo de manera rápida el balón, lo guardo en la mochila y corrió a la dirección en donde estaba el bajito. Parando antes de llegar a el. ¿De que debería hablar? ¡Espera, espera! Mejor dicho, ¡¿Desde cuando le preocupaban cosas tan ridículas como esas?! Definitivamente no dormir le había afectado mas de lo que quisiera aceptar. Agito la cabeza hacia los lados, creyendo que así todo pensamiento irracional se iría de si mente.<p>

Luego retomo su camino, esta vez a paso lento. Pasándose una mano por el pelo tratando de tranquilizarse pues a medida que se acercaba a Kuroko se iba poniendo mas y mas nervioso. Genial, ahora pasaba esto, sin entender en lo absoluto el porque de su nerviosismo.

-Yo.

El peli celeste reconoció la voz de Kagami al instante, dando media vuelta para poder verlo. Al mismo tiempo que el mas alto llego a su lado metió el libro que minutos antes había estado leyendo en su mochila.

-Hola Kagami kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces cansado.

El mencionado se detuvo y aspiro por la nariz antes de contestar. Estaba seguro que lo decía por la enormes ojeras que tenia debajo de sus ojos, provocadas claro esta, por no haber dormido la noche anterior. Repase y repase todo lo que había estado pasando con el en esa semana. Pero estaba claro que no le iba a decir nada de eso.

-Si, si. Solo que estaba entrenando. Y me canse.

Kuroko lo miro despectivo. El preguntaba por las ojeras y por el rostro tan cansado que se cargaba su amigo. Y todo sabemos que por entrenar no salen ojeras. Pero decidió callar, haciendo como si le creyera. Y es que Kagami se había estado comportando bastante raro esos últimos días. No prestaba atención en clase, estaba mas distraído de lo normal e incluso le había estado diciendo que no quería ir al Maji por no tener hambre. ¡Dios, era la peor mentira que pudo haberle dicho! ¡¿El, Kagami kun, sin hambre?! Hasta parecía que lo quería hacer reír diciéndole eso.

Y aun que quería preguntarle si le estaba pasando algo, prefería guardárselo. Presentía que por mas que insistiera no le diría nada. Se preocupaba pero por el momento se quedaría callado.

-No deberías excederte tanto. Te he visto que entrenas mas de lo normal últimamente.

-¡Eso es por que...!- Bajo la cabeza, mirando el como si hubiera algo interesante en el.- Eso es por que...

Ok, debía aceptar que su reacción al comentario del bajito fue muy exagerada. Tan solo haberlo escuchado hablar le puso los pelos de punta, y mas por lo que dijo, pues le recordó todo lo que había olvidado hace tan solo unos minutos.

"Eres un idiota" se dijo a si mismo.

Estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Incomodo con la situación que el mismo había creado, tomo camino, dejando a un Kuroko confundido por su repentina caminata.

-¿Sucede algo, Kagami kun?

Le siguió hasta llegar a su lado nuevamente, viendo las raras y un poco graciosas muecas que hacia el mas alto mientras seguía caminando. Esta vez a paso rápido.

-Nada, no me sucede nada.

Fue la única y escueta respuesta que obtuvo. Ya no pudo decir nada, pues en ese mismo momento llegaron a su aula, donde por mala suerte ya se encontraba el profesor.

Al parecer la caminata que tuvieron antes había durado mas de lo que pensaron.

Ya luego de que terminaron las clases, ambos chicos se dirigían a la salida de la escuela. Por alguna razón el mas alto estaba mas callado de lo normal, como últimamente. Aun que sorprendentemente le pidió que fueran al Maji y no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad para poder averiguar aun que fuera algo pequeño le dijo que si. Por lo que ahora ambos se dirigían al establecimiento de comida rápida.

O eso pretendían pues cuando ya estaban a punto de salir se encontraron con alguien que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

-Hey, Tetsu.

Reconocieron perfectamente de quien era esa voz. En una de las paredes de la entrada estaba recargado un moreno alto, con sus manos metidas en la chaqueta negra que traía.

-Aomine kun

Un silencio se planto entre ellos, pues tanto Kagami y Kuroko no se esperaban la visita del moreno.

-No sabia que vendrías.- Le dijo el bajito.

-Quería venir sin que te enteraras. Era algo así como una sorpresa. Ademas quería verte.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Nos vimos ayer.

-Eso no importa.

Ensimismados en su pequeño mundo, se olvidaron completamente de la tercera persona que estaba justo al lado de ellos. Esta se hizo notar con un carraspeo demasiado sonoro. Kuroko y Aomine voltearon a verlo después de eso, ahora si recordando que no estaban solos.

-Ah... lo siento Kagami kun, ¿te importaría si vamos otro día?

-Venga Kagami, que como dijo aquí Kuroko, pueden ir otro día.

Apretó los puños ante lo dicho, sintiendo un muy leve ardor en el pecho. Escuchar la voz grave de Aomine le había puesto de malas de forma rápida. Y aun mas ver como después de que terminara de hablar le pasara un brazo al rededor del cuello a Kuroko, viendo como este ultimo solo se dejaba hacer. Enojándose aun mas y sin saber por que.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Sin dejar que el otro dijera algo, dio media vuelta y camino en dirección directa a su casa. Ya no tenia hambre como hace unos minutos.

-Nos vemos.

Agito la mano en forma de despedida. Para luego seguir su camino. Le hubiera gustado decirle que fuera con el, y no con el moreno. Pero no tenia derecho alguno para decirle que no fuera con su pareja.

Y es que durante todo el tiempo que tuvo de clases y de receso se la paso repitiéndose que la mejor forma de dejarse de pensamientos raros hacia Kuroko era enfrentarse a el. Por eso le había pedido que lo acompañara para que comieran juntos. Pero tal parecía que esta vez no se iba a poder.

Y por otro lado, el peli celeste tenia muy claro que haba dejado escapar una buena oportunidad para saber todo. O algo pequeño, con que supiera que era lo que pasaba con su amigo se conformaría.

Pero, siempre había un pero, Aomine casi nunca era cariñoso o cosas por el estilo. No perdería la oportunidad de pasar lindos y agradables ratos con su novio que se encontraba en modo cariñoso con algo que podía saber cualquier día.

Aun abrazados, viendo como Kagami se alejaba a paso lento, ambos empezaron a caminar después de un rato. Tomando el mismo camino que el pelirrojo había tomado.

-No debes de hacer esto.- Menciono después de un rato. Apuntando al brazo que lo rodeaba.- Aun que Kagami kun ya lo sepa es vergonzoso.

El moreno se rio, bajando la mano del cuello hasta la cintura del bajito. Apegandolo mas a el a pesar de que estaban caminando. Recibiendo miradas curiosas por las personas que transitaban por ahí, que no era mucha.

-Dices eso pero no haces nada para apartarte.

Se inclino, sin deshacer el agarre, hasta el rostro de Kuroko, buscando encontrar la boca de este, dándole poca importancia al lugar donde estaban. El peli celeste aprovechando la distracción del mas alto, con la punta de los dedos le pico sin piedad el costado derecho. Haciendo que por fin lo soltara.

-Aomine Daiki, si planea estar así todo el rato mejor me voy solo.-

Dijo fingiendo que estaba ofendido, empezando a caminar pero sabiendo que el mencionado le seguiría.

-Espera, ¡esta bien, esta bien!

Sin previo aviso, una vez que lo alcanzo, le robo un pequeño beso aun a pesar de que eso hizo que mas gente los mirara. Kuroko ya sin poder hacer nada solo bajo su cabeza y se llevo ambas manos a esta, pensando que así su sonrojo no se vería.

Era por esos pequeños y no tan discretos detalles que lo quería, mucho. Y esperaba que así fuera por mucho tiempo.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**N/A: Aquí**_ el tercer capitulo! :D Bueno hoy solo quiero aclarar una pequeña cosa:  
><em>

_Hace unas semanas que tengo problemas con algunas teclas de la lap por lo que los capítulos los voy a estar escribiendo en el celular. Por eso es muy probable que me tarde con las actualizaciones. Pero aun así espero que me sigan leyendo. __No se olviden de dejar un review diciéndome si te gusto o cosas por el estilo. De verdad lo agradecería._

_Sin mas, ¡adiós! ¡Besos!  
><em>

_-_Phadium


	4. Chapter 4

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Segundos pensamientos.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**4**

Aun caminado hacia su departamento, se detuvo, retomando su camino a paso rápido luego. El mismo ardor en el pecho que sintió hace rato lo estaba padeciendo otra vez. 

"Molesto" 

Esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su pecho, apretando la tela de su chaqueta del uniforme. Era realmente molesto. Y mas por que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con el. 

Si no se calmaba podría jurar que se volvería completamente loco, y eso era algo que no quería que pasara. Pero por el camino que iba, no parecía algo imposible. 

"Deja de fingir y admite que te gusta" 

Su caminata, que hasta ese entonces era rápida, le hizo tambalearse cuando paro. ¿El, fijándose en un chico? ¡Por favor! ¡Si a el le gustan las chicas y siempre seria así! 

"Hasta ahora" Fue lo que escucho. 

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. 

"¡Basta, basta, basta!" Sin importarle nada, pateo con todos sus fuerzas un cesto de basura que estaba en la acera por donde hasta entonces había estado caminando. Ahora esto ya no era una broma, era algo realmente serio. 

Sin intenciones de detenerse, empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, queriendo así despejar su mente. Le pedía con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier Dios que lo ayudara, que se detuvieran esos tontos pensamientos que tenia. O al menos que, por tan rápido que iba, tropezara con alguna cosa, cayera, se golpeara tan fuerte la cabeza y que por el mismo golpe perdiera la memoria. 

Obviamente, y para su desgracia, nada de eso paso. 

Llego a su departamento, entro y sin fijarse, aventó su mochila sin importarle donde cayera. Y finalmente se metió a su cuarto, donde se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Se llevo ambas manos a su rostro, estresado y enojado consigo mismo. 

El no podía ser gay, no podía y punto. Toda su vida se había fijado en mujeres, para que un hombrecillo pequeño y debilucho le viniera a echar en cara que en ese momento las mujeres no le llamaban la atención en lo absoluto. 

Eso era absolutamente imposible. Y lo era por que el lo decía. 

Se levanto de forma brusca, pensando que una ducha de lo mas fría le haría calmarse. Fue al cuarto de baño, se desvistió completamente y abrió la llave, dejando salir el chorro de agua que de inmediato choco contra su cuerpo desnudo. 

Ah... ¿Por que le pasaba todo eso a el? Era algo que le pudo pasar a cualquiera, pero tal parecía que alguien lo odiaba tanto que lo condeno a estar pasando por esa situación. 

Se recargo de espaldas a los azulejos del baño, sintiendo un leve frio recorrer su cuerpo entero. Una cosa era que el aceptara a las parejas del mismo sexo y también el que Kuroko estuviera de novio con Aomine, pero otra era que ahora el se sintiera atraído por el bajito. Tal vez si no hubiera visto a la pareja besándose aquella vez en la cancha, nada de eso le estaría pasando en ese momento. 

El y su estupidez. O mejor dicho, el y su mala suerte. 

Pero a fin de cuentas, fuera lo que fuera, terminaría con esa situación a como diera lugar. Ya pensaría en la mejor opción, por el momento, terminaría de ducharse. 

Una vez que lo hizo se paso una toalla al rededor de la cintura y salio del cuarto, poniéndose el pijama luego de que se puso la ropa interior. 

Tenia mas calor de lo normal, así que decidió ponerse solo el pantalón, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Y también abrió las ventanas, dejando pasar el aire fresco que le relajo. Cosa que agradeció, y mucho. Porque eso era justo lo que necesitaba. 

Se acostó en la cama después, deseando que pronto se acabara ese tormento por el que estaba pasando.

X.x.X 

Aomine le había insistido en que lo llevaría a casa una vez que su improvisada cita terminara, y asi lo hizo. Aun cuando el le dijo que no era necesario, ahora ambos se encontraban en frente de la puerta de su casa. A punto de despedirse. 

-¿Mañana también vendrás?- le pregunto Kuroko. 

-Claro, si eso es lo que quieres. 

-Bueno, si es así, nos vemos mañana. 

Le dedico una leve sonrisa, para enseguida voltearse y abrir las puerta. Antes de entrar, una mano le rodeo por la cintura, haciendo que volviera a voltearse. El moreno acerco sus rostros tanto como pudo, pero sin besarle. 

-¿Que pasa con esa despedida tan agria, eh? 

Enseguida, y sin dejarle que le respondiera, le planto un beso. No uno tierno, ni lento. Si no uno por demás necesitado, sensual. Diciéndole con aquello que necesitaba mas que un simple beso. Kuroko suspiraba algunas veces, y en una de esas el mas alto aprovecho para meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal del peli celeste. Sintiendo un sabor dulzón en ella y disfrutándolo. 

Kuroko sabiendo que eso se estaba saliendo de control, lo detuvo como pudo. Dándole con su antebrazo un empujón al otro, provocando que así por fin le soltara. 

-Sabes que eso no se hace, y menos en frente de mi casa. 

-O vamos Tetsu, pero si tiene mucho que no hacemos... 

-Y menos lo vamos a hacer aquí.- Le corto, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.  
>El moreno alzo sus dos manos, en señal de que ya no planeaba hacer nada que el otro no quisiera. <p>

-Esta bien, esta bien. Me voy. 

Antes de darse la vuelta para tomar camino, le robo otro pequeño beso. Levantando la mano una vez que empezó a caminar, despidiéndose ahora si del bajito. 

Ya después de que lo perdió de vista, entro a su casa. Siendo recibido por la oscuridad, pues sus padres cuando se iban a dormir apagaban todas las luces. Siguió a su cuarto y cuando se acostó en la cama, enseguida se durmió. 

Había sido un buen y agotador día.

X.x.X

Toda la habitación estaba obscura, pero no muy lejos de el se veía una luz pequeñita. Por puro instinto se dirigió a ella y una vez que llego a donde estaba se dio cuenta de que esta era realmente muy pequeña. Pues solo alcanzaba a alumbrar una porción del lugar donde estaba puesta. 

Si no se equivocaba, estaba sobre una mesita de noche y al lado de esta había una cama, por lo que podía ver. Se extraño mucho. Ahora menos entendía que era lo que pasaba y menos donde estaba. 

Un movimiento lento entre las sabanas de la cama lo alerto, pero deduciendo con eso que no era la única persona. Asustado camino hasta ella y con la mano temblandole, quito de forma suave la sabana, dejando así ver quien era la otra persona. 

Su asombro se dejo ver inmediatamente. Abrió la boca lo mas que pudo, queriendo gritar pero sin hacerlo.  
>¡Kuroko! ¡¿Que diablos estaba haciendo Kuroko ahí, acostado!? ¿¡Y desnudo!? <p>

Asustado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Mas cuando vio que el peli celeste se removió buscando de nuevo la sabana que lo cubría, pero al notar que se la habían quitado, empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. 

-Ah Kagami kun~~ 

Se tallo uno de sus ojos con la mano derecha, sentándose en la cama después. Kagami se quedo hipnotizado ante esa escena, tan tierna y a la vez demasiado erótica tomando en cuenta de que el bajito estaba desnudo. 

Kuroko al no recibir respuesta se levanto, ya que el alto no quería darle la sabana, entonces iría por ella. 

-Kagami kun, cariño~ ¿Me la podrías dar? -Dijo señalando al lugar donde estaba la tela. 

El alto ahora competía contra su pelo para ver quien estaba mas rojo, pues estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba totalmente teñido de ese color. 

-¿C-c-c- cariño?- su tartamudeo era mas que evidente. 

Kuroko puso una cara de extrañeza.- ¿Pasa algo? Siempre te digo así. 

Su cercanía cada vez era mas y Kagami sentía que moriría si estaban así por mas tiempo. Una brisa helada paso por donde estaban, provocandole escalofríos a los dos. Kuroko se abrazo a si mismo para luego mirarlo. 

-¿Que tal si volvemos a la cama? Podríamos enfermar si estamos sin nada que nos cubra. 

El bajito tomo su mano para así dirigirlo con el hacia la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana que segundos antes le había quitado al otro. 

"Sin nada que nos cubra" 

Recordó, levantando la suave tela que lo cubría para poder comprobarlo. Y si, estaba desnudo. Dios en esa situación... 

No, no y no. ¿Como es que se ponía a pensar en eso? Pero sin poder evitarlo, algo se le vino a la cabeza. Kuroko debajo de el, mientras lo besaba, besaba cada parte que pudiera ser besada... 

Ah~ Una correntie eléctrica le ataco todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía como se había puesto duro solo con una simple idea, que fácilmente podía hacerla realidad. 

El peli celeste se le había quedado mirando, observando gustoso su indecisión, pero también como después de unos minutos Kagami se giraba para verlo. 

Esos pequeños y rosados labios que tenia el pequeño se le antojaban deliciosos. Se preguntaba como seria besarle, pero sin querer solo imaginarlo, lo beso, pasado una de sus fuertes brazos al rededor de la cintura del otro, atrayendolo mas hacia el y pegando su pelvis contra la de Kuroko para que este pudiera sentir su tremenda erección. 

Entre uno de los besos metió su lengua, saboreando su sabor y sintiendo como el bajito le devolvía el beso gusto. Y esto solo consiguió excitarlo mas. 

Rompió el beso para poder posicionarse sobre el, apoyándose con sus brazos que coloca a cada lado de la cabeza de Kuroko. Viendo con demasiada gloria como este tenia la respiración acelerada y sus mejillas encendidas. 

Se alzo sobre si mismo para poder besarle, aprovechando esto para poder pasar sus pálidos brazos al rededor del cuello de Kagami. Bajando de la boca al cuello con besos cortos. 

-Despierta, Kagami kun. 

Le dijo con una media sonrisa burlona.

X.x.X

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, el pelirrojo despertó. Soltando un fuerte grito que de seguro despertó y asusto a algunos vecinos. Se llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza, pasándose por el pelo y sintiendo como el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. 

¿Enserio? ¿Hasta ese punto había llegado? 

-Me volví loco, oficialmente. 

Se quiso sentar, pero un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna se lo impidió. Bajo la vista ante eso, comprobando con temor lo que no quería creer. Un bulto sobresalía, haciendo una curva entre la sabana. Si, lo había comprobado. Se había vuelto completamente loco. Pero el que lo aceptara no quitaba el hecho de que ahora tendría que lidiar con la erección que tenia. 

"Maldición..."

X.x.X 

Como de nuevo había despertado temprano, bastante a decir verdad, pensó que seria bueno salir a caminar por ahí un rato. Al menos hasta que tuviera que ir a la escuela. Por eso ya llevaba su uniforme puesto. Tomo las llaves del departamento y salio tranquilamente, soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. 

Luego de que había solucionado su "problema" de hace rato, ya no pudo volver a dormir pues temía tener el mismo sueño -pesadilla para el-. Y como esa opción no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, opto por distraerse con la tele o con lo que pudiera. 

Su plan era encontrar una chica linda que quisiera estar de novia con el, así de fácil y así de sencillo. Claro que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, o en este caso, conseguirlo. 

Y es que el solo quería conseguir una chica para comprobar que le seguían gustando las mujeres. Solo eso.  
>Pero al parecer se tardaría un poco, pues a parte de Riko, Alex y Momoi no conocía a ninguna otra mujer. Y estaba mas que claro que ninguna de las antes mencionadas le llamaba la atención. <p>

Ante eso solo otro suspiro, su plan si tendría que esperar.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A: **_Bien, pues no tengo mucho que decir... solo que una disculpa por que este capitulo ya lo tengo desde hace bastantes días pero por no tener Internet me retrase bastante. Solo eso :))  
><em>

_Espero, como siempre, que le haya gustado el capitulo. Y también el que pusiera el sueño de Kagami.  
>La verdad me pensé mucho ponerlo, pero alguien pidió lemon y se que esto ni siquiera le llega un poco, pero te di un gustito.<br>_

_¡Dejen reviews que es gratis! :DD Besos~  
><em>

_-Phadium_

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Scarlett-Nyan: **Que bueno que te haya gustado :D Espero que este de igual forma.

**Chris Melian Black: **Creo que este es un poquito mas largo, pero no se xD. Y si, me tente mucho en meter a Kagami en la cita, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso podría arruinar muchas cosas, así que al final no lo hice. También planeo profundizar en Aomine y Kuroko, así que espéralo~~

**NIGHT:**Es bueno que te guste mi historia, te lo agradezco. Yo también amo mucho este trió *-*7 y créeme que se va ver mucho de lo que piensa Kagami. Y también me voy a meter mucho con Aomine, pero eso sera ya mas adelante.

**Kiryu Zero:** Tienes bastante razón. Por ahora la historia seguirá así, de "simplona", ya que Kagami se autoconvence de que no es gay y esa cosas por lo que por el momento no va a ver mucha interacción entre el y Kuroko.


End file.
